Of Tshirts and Borders
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: AU. part of the Sierra/Miranda!verse. Sierra's life before transferring to D.C., both the Europe and L.A. arcs of her life. CallenOC, onesided OC/OC.
1. Spring Cleaning

**A/N: Another Sierra/Miranda!verse piece. Yay.**

**This is set pre-S&R, and takes place both when Sierra's in LA working for NCIS, and before that, when she's traveling Europe with Jak (YES JAK!) so yeah.**

**This particular piece is set in L.A.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Sierra.**

**_Spring Cleaning_**  
_Callen goes through Sierra's closet._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Sierra unlocked her door, stepping aside to let Callen go ahead of her.

"You want something to drink?" She asked, heading into the kitchen.

"No thanks."

She grabbed a Sprite from the fridge, and entered her room, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Callen rummaging through her closet.

"What are you doing?" She asked, going over to stand next to him.

He pulled her black SINGLE (wanna change that?) shirt out of her closet. "This has got to go," He informed her, throwing it towards her trash can.

She rolled her eyes. "Anything else you want to get rid of?"

He eyes her shirts, rifling through them once more. He pulled out a baby pink tee that read "Being Single-Best Thing Ever."

Sierra rolled her eyes, taking it from his hands and tossing it away. "Tell you what; any shirt I find even hinting I'm single I'll get rid of."

He smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Offer accepted."

"Movie now?" She said, tugging on his hand.

"Of course," He said, following her into her living room.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

**A/N: Short, i know. I'm posting two more pieces tonight! Please review on ur way out.**

**~An Order of RAWR**


	2. Lift Me Up and Give Me Wings

**A/N: Taaadaaa! Back with another piece, this time set alllllll the way back when Sierra first traveled to Europe (whew!) As more and more pieces of each arc appear, I'll let you know where they fit in the timeline. Mmmk?**

**disclaimer: still only own sierra. Oh wait! I own Jak too. xD.**

_**Lift Me Up and Give Me Wings**_  
_Sierra meets Jak in a tiny bakery shop._

**_xxxxxxxx_**

Sierra Manning, nineteen, breathed in that hot-out-of-the-oven smell and let a smile grace her features. She was really here, in Europe, standing in a tiny London bakery shop, away from her parents.

It was...empowering.

She stepped up to the counter and ordered an array of pastries, hesitating only moments before ordering a peppermint tea. Tea wasn't her favorite hot beverage, but it was much better then the alternative sold here (she simply despised coffee).

She made her way to a corner two-person table, crossing her legs as she sipped at her minty beverage and chewed on some kind of heaven-baked-into-bread. Oh, yeah, she could live freely in this style.

She was uninterrupted for a good five minutes before a tall, dark, and handsome man stood in front of her and asked if he could sit in her unoccupied seat.

She hesitated breifly before nodding, returning to gazing out the window.

"...You are...American, are you not?" The man asked, and she looked up in surprise.

"How...how did you know?"

The man chuckled. "Trust me, young one, you Americans stand out like sunflowers in a wheat field."

Sierra snorted at the metaphor, and then observed her companion. "Yeah, I'm American. West Coast."

"The Pacific," His eyes twinkled. "Well, Pacific girl, I am Jak."

She raised her eyebrow. "Sierra."

"It's a pleasure, Seeairrah," Her name stuck on his tongue and she tried not to laugh. "Would you like me to show you around London?"

"I just met you," Sierra protested.

"Ah, but you know you can trust me," Jak observed her, eyes twinkling. "You feel it in your soul."

Sierra blinked, taken a back. But...he was right. She did feel that.

She smiled over her tea. "Alright then, Mr. Mysterious."

Jak had a half-smile, half-smirk on his face. "First-we go get you some of that hot chocolate you've been craving."

"You're not helping your case," She retorted, but followed him out.

She had no idea this one meeting would determine her career path.

**_xxxxxxxx_**

**A/N: I would love it if you left a review on your way out. xD**

**sierras and jaks,**

**An Order of RAWR**


	3. Undercover and I Just Don't Like It

**A/N: Maaaaannn I'm on a roll! This is yet another piece set in L.A, and takes place before _Spring Cleaning_ but after _All For You._**

**disclaimer: dont own. only own sierra and jak!**

**_Undercover and I Just Dont Like It_**  
_Out on an undercover mission, it hits Sierra that **technically** this is her and Callen's first date. Then trouble arrives..._

_**xxxxxxxx**_

She zipped up the sides of her boots, squirming uncomfortably in the spandex-y, leather clothes that clung to her body. She scowled, pulling her hair up in a pony and noticing the hints of purple in her clothes brought out her streaks.

She wasn't going to exactly be inconspicous, but that was the plan.

Sierra scowled at the mirror one last time, feeling so uncomfortable in these tight, form fitting clothes.

She could hear them talking, knew they were talking about her. She took a breath, and exited the changing room, trying to not look any one in the eye.

"Daaaamn," Erik said appreciatively, and Sierra threw him a glare, her hands twitching as she tried not to play with her ponytail.

She didn't stand to close to Callen, keeping her attention on what Hetty, Erik, and Sam were saying. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her head in the game.

Which was hard after that last call from Jak.

Sierra snapped her eyes open just as Hetty asked her if she knew what the plan was.

It ran through her head. "Yeah. I know."

She stepped out of the car, smiling when Callen grasped her hand as she kicked the door shut. They were acting as a couple-which wouldn't be that hard.

It suddenly hit her that this was, technically, their first date. She tried hard not to laugh, but a smile escaped her anyways as they stepped in the darkened club.

"See anything?" Kensi's voice was a low murmur in her ear, and she leaned more into Callen as several girls stared at them. The message was clear; he's taken.

"Not yet," She replied, tilting her head so it looked like she was talking to Callen.

"G?" Sam spoke this time.

"Same as Sierra," The male agent turned his head to look at her, and she had a sudden urge to kiss him.

Suddenly a flash of motion caught her eye, and she turned her head to see a familiar figure behind the bar.

Her breath caught. What was Jak doing here? Unless-

His hands twitched in the manner that read 'Pull out NOW' and then she saw them.

"Dom. Kenz. Sam," She spoke fast. "Southeast corner. Four men in suits. They look a little out of place, don't they?"

Before anymore words were exchanged, gunshots were fired, and she turned towards Callen as they ducked for cover. "Stay here," She said, ripping out her earpiece. "Help them out, okay? And don't-don't follow me."

He reached out for her hand. "Sierra, what are you-"

She gives him their first real kiss then, and disappears into the crowd (not a hard feat, when everyone is in a panic), sliding out the back door and into the cool night air.

She lets out a sigh of relief, moving to head out farther into the night.

That's when she feels the cold metal of a gun pressed up against her neck.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: There will be a follow up piece to this, but it PROBABLY won't be posted for a while. So yeah. xD. Review please!**


	4. Dangerous Waters

**A/N: Oh, finally, am I really updating this? Yes, because Maureen has kicked my ass into gear so people can understand what's happening in our current arc of S&R. -sigh-**

**Another europe!arc piece. This piece happens sometime after _Lift Me Up_. **

**Disclaimer: YS I OWN NCIS! -twitches at the mob- Uhm...wait, nevermind, IonlyownSierraandJak! ...Right.**

_**Dangerous Waters  
**Sierra and Jak's first adventure a-la-exciting-mode._

**__**

She was warm. And cozy. And...sated. But her bones hurt like hell.

That's when the memories came rushing back. The talk, the training...

She groaned audibly. "OW."

"You're awake."

"Fuck. Off," Sierra groaned from beneath the covers. "I hate you, Jak."

"You're the one who wanted a full training course, Seeairrah. Or, should I say...Cinnamon?"

Sierra threw a pillow in Jak's general direction. "The fuck is with the government and screwed up codenames?"

"Its the government," Jak replied. "Now get up, we have an assignment."

"Scree the government. Screw the assignment. Screw YOU. I'm nineteen I need some sleep."

"Stop whining," The covers were pulled from over her head. "Get up and get dressed. We have an assignment."

"Oh boy," She muttered, but reluctantly left the warmth of her bed.

* * *

"I hate you, Jak," She muttered, knowing that although he was a block away, he'd hear her.

His laugh caressed her ear and she cursed earpieces. "I know. Just keep focused."

She continued down the cobblestone streets, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

She stood out proudly in the crowds, just what they'd hoped for. Her flow-y skirt, wedges and halter that read LOOK UP, PLEASE? screamed beautiful. Her hair, cascading ringlets., fell over her shoulders and she looked vulnerble.

That was the plan, at least. She still wasn't so sure it was going to work.

Her 'oh so innocent' walk continued for another two and a half blocks before she felt herself being tailed.

"Anyone?" She asked, turning her head from the street.

"A man in block. He looks comfortable. Wanna pull a 105?"

She smiled. "Sure."

Jak approaches her from the front, looking haressed. He banged into her and they swiveled around, him shouting at her and her looking haressed (this gave her her cover from turning around). He said something rude to her in Spanish, and walked off.

"Didnt know you knew Spanish," She murmured, continuing her stroll.

"One of us had too," He replied, and she grinned.

* * *

They took the bait, whoever 'they' was. It was easy after that, dragging 'they' to a revendous point.

Jak toasted her, his glass clinking against hers. "Welcome to STA, Agent Cinnamon."

Sierra smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, Jak!**

**I'll be posting two more pieces today-one L.A, one Europe.**

**Review please!**


	5. The Emergence of the Cookie Monster

**A/N: Okay, I know this one is short...which is why its being posted alongside two others (get over it, honestly). I tried to make it longer, but that didn't work so well...eh heh heh...**

**Riiiight.**

**Anyways, this piece appears before any of my other sierra-in-la pieces that have been posted yet, yes, even before those of you that know _All For You._ So...uhm...yeah.**

_**The Emergence of the Cookie Monster  
**How Sierra's tradition of baking cookies to bring to work every Friday got started._

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Sierra just could not sleep. Adrenaline still ran through her and her mind kept telling her to do something, anything, to get the energy out.

So she got up and wandered into the kitchen, spotting the cookie cookbook laying on the island.

"...Oh, why the hell not," She mumbled, getting her odd assortment of cookie cutters out from the cabinet and setting about to getting rid of her adrenaline that was keeping her up.

* * *

The next day, she appeared in the bullpen wearing a shirt that read I AM GOD(dess).

"Cookies anyone?" She asked innocently, placing the basket filled with about a hundred cookies plus on the table.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...short... T_T Sorry again, guys! There'll be another LA piece posted tomorrow, promise!**

**Review on your way out!**

**~rawr**


	6. Tied Down With Nowhere to Go

**A/N: Yay, another L.A! piece! -dances- Okay...so...this happens before Sierra goes to LA, and sometime after 'Dangerous Waters'.**

**disclaimer: ...Mmm...nope, still only own Sierra and Jak and oh...some character named Lennen you're about to meet! ^&^**

_**Tied Down with Nowhere to Go  
**Sierra says her goodbyes to Europe and heads for her new job. _

* * *

She had little to pack and and even less to say good-bye too. Nevertheless, she managed to wrangle transport to the important places.

The hotel where Jak admitted he liked her.

The Greek river where she first recieved her agent name.

The little hotel where Jak spilled the beans about his job.

The bakery where they first met.

* * *

Sierra closed her eyes, unwilling to look as the plane took off, headed back to America.

'You're an American, aren't you?'

'How'd you know?'

'Trust me, young one, you Americans stand out like sunflowers in a wheat field.'

"Good-bye, Jak," She murmured, allowing the first tear in five days to fall.

* * *

_somewhere in germany..._

"Mission accomplished, sir."

Lennen turned around, not even sparing the two guards a glance, his gaze going straight to the ragged man in the middle of them. "Very well. Leave us alone."

The two soliders bowed, exiting the room.

Lennen smiled at the young man in front of him.

"Hello...Jak."

* * *

**A/N: Review please, it would be much appreciated.**

**~RAWR**


	7. Double Date

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnd....taaaaaa-daaaa! The RAWR is alive! xD. Sorry abotu such a delay everyone, life has been hectic.**

**Timeline: After _Spring Cleaning, Undercover and I just Don't Like It, _and all L.A. pieces that have been forced into the sunlight so far. ;) **

**This is a nice light, fluffy piece, a good addition as Maureen and I creep slowly towards a climatic and action ending with S&R.**

**_Double Date_**  
_Sierra and Kensi prepare for a night in with Callen and Nate._

* * *

"Cinnamon rolls! Kensi, have you seen the popcorn?" Sierra shouted from in the kitchen.

"Its out here! As are your slippers!" The brown haired female replied from Sierra's living room.

The more hyperactive female agent appeared out of nowhere, sliding on her slippers. "Oh, babies, I can't believe I left you behind," She crooned to them.

Kensi smirked. "Be careful there, or G might think you love your slippers more then him."

Sierra cocked her head, then looked down at her red slippered feet. "I'm sorry," She said with feeling. "But she's right. Callen's my boyfriend, and, well, he has to take priority over you now. You understand, don't you?"

Kensi laughed. "Your hot water is ready."

Sierra's eyes lit up, and she scrambled for the kitchen. Just then, as crashes and painful noises could be heard, the doorbell rung.

Kensi pulled up to see her boyfriend and Sierra's. "Hey G. Hey Nate," She said, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"OW! Holy mother of cinnamon rolls!" came Sierra's voice from the kitchen.

Callen raised an eyebrow.

"I do believe she's battling with the hot water...SIERRA! Don't hurt yourself!"

"Shut UP! I'm not trying to!" Sierra retorted, appearing in the living room and kissing her "partner". "Glad you guys could make it. And we've already picked the movie...and you two are not complaining!"

"Please tell me it's not Pirates..." Nate groaned.

Kensi smiled. "She overpowered me."

Both males sighed and sat down before Sierra could get mad at them, resigning themselves to the fifty-sixth watching of Pirates.

* * *

**A/N: The muses of myself and my coauthor demand reviews! ;) Just kidding, but they would appreciate it.**

**Luv~RAWR**


End file.
